


Most People: A Quintet of Firsts

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's five firsts with Spock. </p><p>Originally written for the st_respect Livejournal community: Team Spork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most People: A Quintet of Firsts

It usually went like this, in most people’s minds: first came infatuation, then came love, then came lots of wild sex in whatever kinky positions you could imagine, then came marriage, then came the boring sex, then came babies in their carrying receptacles (because plain old human carriages were so 2062).   
  
Most people didn’t know Jim and Spock.   
  
Their idea of a first meeting, for two (or more) who would eventually be in love, was adorable. Maybe the future lovers met when they got stuck in a turbolift, or one dropped their PADD and the other kindly picked it up for them. Music played, of course, so that when the lovers looked back on that moment later, they would laugh and kiss, and remember “our song.”   
  
Yeah, _no_. James Tiberius Kirk first met S’chn T’gai Spock in an engineering workshop during Jim’s second year at the Academy, when he was covered with sweat and grease and possibly saliva, because he could never quite stop himself from drooling when he looked at a really damn good engine. Spock stopped in to check the students’ progress.   
  
Jim looked up. Their eyes met.   
  
“Yo,” Jim said, flashed a wave-salute at him, and stuck his head back in the engine.   
  
The music that he would always remember was the constant grind, screech, and squeal of the engines, and the screeches and squeals of a couple other students who were stupid enough to keep their hands by the gears when the hot Vulcan walked in. He still thought of it as their song.   
  


~

  
  
When Jim first noticed Spock, _really_ noticed him (as in, went from ‘hey, there’s my Vulcan first officer’ to ‘there’s my gorgeous Vulcan first officer’) didn’t fit with most people’s preconceptions of how a crush started, either. It was on an away mission, with multicolored phaser fire flying every which way and screams echoing everywhere. Jim had been hit in the thigh, and he was cursing in Andorian and holding a hand firmly against the wound when he saw that Spock had been hurt, too.   
  
Green blood streamed down the Vulcan’s arm from a wound in his shoulder, darkening the fabric of his uniform top to nearly black. Dirt and dust were tangled in his normally neat black hair, and scrapes and smudges marred his pale skin. Just for a second, he was all that Jim saw – and he was perfect. Like some kind of freaky Vulcan angel, with the dust of the last planet he graced with his presence on his face.   
  
Jim figured he was kind of fucked when he started using _angel_ similes about someone as stern as Spock. Still, that didn’t stop him from jerking off later to the image of Spock as an angel, white robes and green-tinged wings fluttering against Jim’s flushed skin.   
  


~

  
  
Most people’s minds definitely wouldn’t go to the possibility of sex after infatuation but before love, or even hate sex before infatuation (which, thankfully, wasn’t what had happened, although Jim had _definitely_ had a few dreams about it after the academic integrity hearing). They would gasp at the possibility that some people went for years without being married, mated, or bonded. And they would _never_ so much as dream about the possibility of forgoing children, whether for personal reasons or for biological impossibility.   
  
When they slept together for the first time, it was amazing, and Jim didn’t remember coming so hard in his life, ever, but it was after a completely boring shift. And it was supposed to be a chess game, unless there was some kind of “chess game” innuendo that Vulcans knew about, but he didn’t. It _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to be a date, not even by Jim’s standards, never mind Spock’s Vulcan ones.  
  
Whatever it meant, they didn’t even make it to the board. The door had barely closed behind them before Spock took a decisive step into Jim’s personal space and kissed him. It wasn’t a perfect kiss by any means; their noses banged together and Jim’s mouth fell open in surprise, so Spock’s lips kind of went in there, but _fuck_ , did it ever turn him on.   
  
What Spock said next turned him on, too: “Jim, I wish to have intercourse with you.” Then his cheeks flushed so adorably green that Jim couldn’t help but jump him, which ended up with them making out on the floor. He didn’t really remember how they got to the bed, but he found his boxers hanging over his desk chair the next day, and he didn’t find his left sock for another week after that.   
  
The sex…oh _god_ , the sex. It was indescribable, and even though Jim didn’t exactly pride himself on being poetic, he knew he’d had his mind blown when words were _completely_ beyond him. Spock’s mouth was fucking _everywhere_ , and every part of him, from his lips to his nipples to his toes, was licked or nipped or pinched until he was just about screaming with pleasure. No, forget ‘just about’; that was giving his self-control way too much credit. He definitely screamed.   
  
And he definitely cuddled with Spock afterwards, no matter how much he would deny it later. When his lips wandered to Spock’s fingers and he heard the Vulcan gasp, he shifted the cuddle session to some lazy exploration of what turned out to be a little-known Vulcan erogenous zone. Who knew that Spock could have multiple finger-orgasms? Jim knew. And he definitely wasn’t telling.   
  
By the time they finally took some time to catch a breath, clutching each other in sweat-soaked sheets and gasping, Jim had figured out how to use his tongue to make Spock flush green all over. Spock had learned how to shift his hips _just right_ to tear screams and sobs of pleasure out of Jim’s mouth. And both of them were totally and completely _fucked out_.   
  
So yeah, it was some pretty awesome sex, no strings attached. Love didn’t have a thing to do with it.   
  


~

  
  
Babies never crossed Jim’s or Spock’s mind, beyond the few times Jim had fantasized what would happen if Spock got turned into a woman, and Spock called him absolutely illogical. And, knowing the kinds of things that tended to happen on the U.S.S. Enterprise, if a baby was born or made by some freak chance (also known as Scotty messing around with the transporter when drunk), it would appear even before the wild-sex stage.   
  
And…love. Yeah. So most people (almost all surveyed humanoids, and a lot of non-humanoids, too) had an unwavering idea of what falling in love meant, and how it needed to be confessed. They would stand, or squat, or lie down in front of a beautiful sunset, or sometimes sunrise. Their partner got down on one knee or proffered an appendage, and in the softest whispers or smallest gestures, professed the feelings that they had held in their hearts for the longest time. Sometimes there was a ring; more often, there were flowers.  
  
Klingons shouted and then punched one another to cement the bond of love, but that wasn’t something Jim was prepared to do. Ever. Except maybe with Cupcake, and love wouldn’t have a damn thing to do with it then.   
  
His memory of when he’d fallen in love with Spock had been after another awesome session of wild sex, this time in Spock’s quarters. The two of them were tangled together, Jim’s head resting contentedly on Spock’s chest. “That was fucking awesome,” he ventured, giving Spock’s conveniently placed nipple a few good sucks. “Mm, fuck. I could murder a burrito right now.”   
  
“Are you hungry, Jim?” Spock asked.   
  
“Mm, _yeah._ ” He stretched, the sex having contorted him into positions he didn’t know were even possible (no, he had _no_ idea that his knee could go there), and bit the nipple lightly, just for the hell of it.   
  
Spock shuddered, and a hot hand came down to rake through Jim’s hair. “Our activities were most enjoyable,” he said, which Jim knew meant he agreed, big-time. “Will you remain in my quarters tonight? Returning to your quarters in your debauched state is inadvisable.”   
  
“You mean people will see me?” Oh, yeah, it was probably a good idea to stick around. He had _no fucking idea_ where his pants were, and as awesome as it would be to strut into the hall in the lower half of his birthday suit, that would probably earn him a write-up and a very awkward conversation with Admiral Pike.   
  
“Indeed.”   
  
“Okay.” Jim sighed and wound his arms around Spock’s torso, hiding a smile against his chest. “Sure, I’ll stay. We can stay up late, swap manly stories…and in the morning? I’m making waffles.”   
  
“Pardon me?” Spock was cute when he was confused.   
  
“Cultural reference.” He poked a playful finger into Spock’s ribs. “I’ll have to sit you down sometime and show you all the Shrek movies.”   
  
“Perhaps,” Spock said.  
  
From anyone else, that would probably mean ‘we’ll see,’ or possibly ‘shut up before I stick you in the neck, you damn fool,’ but there was a soft note of acquiescence in Spock’s voice that Jim knew meant ‘fine, but I get to make all the logical commentary I want, you silly human.’ He grinned in reply and nuzzled his face a little more into the soft chest hair. “Have I told you how much I love you?”   
  
By the way Spock stiffened, Jim instantly knew that he actually _hadn’t_ said it, rather than the possibility that he’d said it and forgot. Oops. “I mean it, though,” he added. “Um. Do you, uh…do you love me?”   
  
Right after he said it, he knew he’d put his foot in it. _Duh!_ Spock wasn’t going to say anything, even if he did love him back, because he was a goddamn _Vulcan_. Jim felt his face flush, and he shifted away from Spock a little, any hope of another boner wilting away. Goddammit. “You don’t have to answer that,” he added quickly.   
  
He heard the hesitant breath Spock took in and steeled himself to be called illogical and possibly get kicked out. “Jim,” he said instead, the words rumbling under Jim’s head. “I believe that I experience the emotion of love towards you as well.”   
  
Stumbling, awkward – but a confession. “Oh, god, Spock,” Jim whispered, and hugged him tighter. He smelled so delicious, and Jim could feel the Vulcan’s heart thudding against his chest from its position in Spock’s side. _His_. Spock could be his. Spock loved him.   
  
When he finally surfaced, Spock said nothing about the tears on his cheeks. In return, Jim said nothing about the wetness glimmering in Spock’s eyes. That was love for you, _real_ love. How had he found someone like this?   
  


~

  
  
Yeah, they did end up getting married – eventually. But their wedding, true to form, was nothing at all like the traditional concept of one. Hardly anyone would put their ideal wedding on a hot, dry planet, sweating in some godawful robes while an elderly Vulcan woman bonded them in a low monotone (and Jim had never felt so gross in his life, holy _fuck_ \- he could swear his ears were sweating).   
  
Most people didn’t envision beaming up to a starship right after the bonding ceremony and having the human ceremony on the observation deck. Their adoring audiences were family and the closest of friends, not crewmembers and the odd Vulcan who didn’t want to stay in the heat, but would rather be eaten by _le-matyalar_ than admit it (and the odder Vulcan who was a wrinkled, alternate-universe version of one of the grooms – long story).   
  
Scotty spiked the punch with some whiskey he brewed in Engineering. Uhura, Chekov, and Keenser hacked the music list and organized an impromptu break dance party, much to Jim’s delight and Spock’s secret delight. McCoy, of course, drank too much whiskey and grumped about “goddamn stupid hobgoblins” and how sweaty he was.   
  


~

  
  
It went like this for Jim and Spock: first came a meeting, then came hate, then came friendship, infatuation, and sex. Then came love. Then came marriage.   
  
Boring sex was for everyone else and was consequently skipped.


End file.
